


Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

by Iamthetwickster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Supernatural - Freeform, frozen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:12:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamthetwickster/pseuds/Iamthetwickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Lucifer's fall, Lucifer keeps himself hidden from everybody in heaven, inside his bedroom every day. But a young Gabriel proceeds to check on him, begging him to come out and play like he used to.</p><p>Frozen AU, well kinda</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

 

  
A young archangel Gabriel wakes up and leaps from his bed with a grin and then races out of his bedroom and down the hallway.

“Luci?!” Gabriel runs to Lucifer's bedroom door, knocking on the door excitedly.  
  


“Do you wanna build a snowman?  
Come on lets go and play”

 Gabriel kneels down and peaks through the bottom of the door frame, in an attempt to see his favourite brother. Gabriel and Lucifer were best friends for so long, playing games, tricks, learning new things together and running around the heavens every day having fun. But Lucifer was becoming distant, hiding something from Gabriel. Gabriel however was too naïve to understand this.

 “I never see you anymore,  
Come out the door  
It's like you've gone away”  
  


 Gabriel sat down outside Lucifer's bedroom door, playing with two human toy figures, but after a few minutes he simply gives up, sad.

 “We used to be best buddies  
And now we're not  
I wish you would tell me why”  
  


 

He peaked through the key hole of Lucifer's bedroom door and then calls through the keyhole.

 “IT DOESN’T HAVE TO BE A SNOWMAN. “

 “Go away, Gabriel.” Yells Lucifer from within the bedroom. Gabriel sings back rather heartbroken.

“...OKAY BYE”

 Lucifer was sat in his bedroom, looking longingly out of his window, wishing his father would let him leave his bedroom. He can see his other brothers playing out together, Michael and Raphael in the distance, Castiel and Balthazar a little further away from them and he dips his head sadly.

“Father, please.” Lucifer pleads but God shakes his head. God knew that as soon as Lucifer's brother found out Lucifer did not agree with something of God's, they would riot and stop at nothing to get rid of him. So God kept Lucifer hidden in his bedroom, away from contact. He patted Lucifer's head.

“This is for the best. See? You're good here. Conceal your anger”

“And don't feel it...” Lucifer mutters sadly and then they both say together;

“Don't let it show.”

Another winter later and now aged 9, Gabriel runs down the hallway and knocks on Lucifer's bedroom door.

 DO YOU WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN?

Inside the hallway Gabriel, now used to using his 6 gold wings, flies up and down, spinning around in circles all alone.

 OR FLY AROUND THE HALL?

I THINK SOME COMPANY IS OVERDUE...

Gabriel flies up and down the hallway, pointing at all of the portraits on the walls.

 I’VE STARTED TALKING TO

THE PICTURES ON THE WALLS.

Gabriel lands on the floor, then looks up at the painting above him of Lucifer and Gabriel as fledglings together.

IT GETS A LITTLE LONELY

ALL THESE EMPTY ROOMS.

A while later,Gabriel is there laying at the base of the grandfather clock, playing with his belt, bored out of his mind but still in the hallway.

 JUST WATCHING THE HOURS TICK BY.

Lucifer, now 12, paces up and down, panicking in a rage in his bedroom. God really was going through with his plan, with those humans Lucifer despised.

“I don't like them.” Lucifer states about the humans.

“You are making matters worse, Lucifer. Please, accept my new law.”

“No. I can't love them more than you, father! Or more than my brothers!” God leaves the room, giving up for now.

 Gabriel, now a teenager, slides past Lucifer's room without stopping this time and runs into God's room, throwing himself into his father's arms.

 “See you in two weeks.” God and the oldest son, Michael were leaving for Earth to inspect God's newest creations, the humans.

 “I'll miss you, Mike!” Gabriel says, going to hug Michael, but Michael stops him.

 “Good bye, Gabriel.” Michael speaks firmly, Gabriel sticks out his tongue and runs off again to go and play. Inside Lucifer's room, God and Michael are bidding their farewell's to Lucifer now.

 “Do you have to go, Father?” Lucifer asks, head bowed slightly.

 “You’ll be fine, Lucifer.” God says with hope in his voice.

 It has been a a few months now. God has still not returned, not even Michael can find him. Michael is now in charge of the heavens and he watches down on the humans as they evolve. God's new law is put into place, to love mankind more than anything. Lucifer despises this new law and refuses to ever leave his bedroom again, his father being the only one he would speak to before he left with no word. Lucifer is frightened, inside his bedroom. Frightened that one day, Michael will discover his hatred for the human race and cast him out.

 “Luci?” Gabriel whispers outside Lucifer's bedroom door.

 Please, I know you're in there

 People are asking where you've been

 They say have courage

 and i'm trying to

 i'm right here for you.

 Please let me in.

 Gabriel slides down the door and sits with his head against it.

 We only have each other now.

 It's just you and me.

 What are we gonna do?

Gabriel whimpers against the door and weakly manages to sing one more time.

 Do you wanna build a snowman?

 On the other side of the door, Lucifer sits against the door, in the same position as Gabriel, tears streaming down his face, suspended in grief and fear.

 

  


 


End file.
